


A Masquerade

by emmathedestroyer



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ball, F/M, Romance, Victorian/Medieval, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathedestroyer/pseuds/emmathedestroyer
Summary: I didn't want to be here. Of course, I have changed my mind- It was worth the wait.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, original female character/original male character (one sided





	A Masquerade

I look around the crowded ballroom, gently sipping at my drink. My pink and white dress is matched almost perfectly to my mask, a lovely domino mask with white roses and pink ribbons and beads at my temples. No matter how pretty it is, though, it still itches and rubs at my skin. I didn't particularly want to be here tonight, with an itchy mask tied to my face, but my mother insisted, stating that I needed to find a suitable husband one way or another. I didn't care for that, however. Most of the men in here were either too old, too boring, or too horrible to even consider marrying. As always, there were a few interesting ones, good for conversation and whatnot, but they were usually more interested in taming their women instead of learning and growing with her. I know the chance of meeting a man who will love me and cherish me as I am is low, but I can always hope. 

I idly meet a pair of dark eyes, looking at me from behind a black and gold mask across the room, across the dozens of dancers on the floor, and I immediately look away. I feel almost as if I have been burned, my hand tightening around my glass. I move to find a server, realizing my water is almost gone, only for it to be gently lifted from my fingers from behind. "Please, allow me, my lady." 

I turn around to see those dark eyes again, this time close enough for me to see gold flecks, and I blink. "Of course, pardon me, my lord," I move away, a light blush hidden by my mask, and the music changes, turning to a dangerous waltz. You hand the drink to a server, never looking away from me, and extend your hand out, bowing slightly. " Will you do me the honor of a dance, my lady?" 

I blink once before placing my hand in yours, noting how mine seems to be so much smaller compared to yours. "It would be my pleasure, sir." You smile at me as you pull me to the dance floor, and somehow this only makes me more nervous, a fluttering feeling in my stomach starting up. I let you pull me close to you, your hand moving to wind around my waist in a spin, tightening your hold on my hand. My breath hitches, and I know you notice. Our faces are close, and I somehow find that I don't particularly want to move away. Out of the corner of my eye, I see ladies tittering to each other behind their fans, gesturing to us every so often, and I wonder if it's because of our color scheme. 

"So what brings a lovely woman such as yourself to a young King's ball?" I look back to you. "I wasn't aware of the event until about an hour before it began, in all honesty," I reply, watching with slight amusement as you recoil slightly in shock. "You're serious? Were you simply not informed, or did you not care?" I chuckle. "I was not informed, and my mother wished for me to find a husband. However, none of the men I've met so far have proven interesting or honorable enough to catch my eye." We spin, and somehow we're even closer. "Oh? Are men of high status not enough for you?" You seem somehow insulted and I smile as innocently as I can.

"Status is well and good, but if I must marry, I will not have some man tame me to be his darling bride." Your lips quirk into a smile, and your head tilts slightly. "So you wish for love then?" I close my eyes, feeling you twirl me before pulling me back again. "And you do not?" I inquire, watching your eyes light up. "Of course I do. Why else would I go to a masquerade ball?" I smile at you as the song ends, fading into another one. 

"Pardon me, but may I ask for another dance?" You haven't let go, and I readjust my hand on your shoulder. "Of course, my lord." You grin, turning me away from prying eyes, and we continue our dance. I know more people will be looking at us, as it isn't common to dance more than once with a person, but I find that I couldn't care any less. "So, you hope to find love here, at the young king's ball?" I ask, watching as you grimace. "Yes, but I don't care much about finding a wife. After all, how many people fall in love in the span of a few hours?" I sigh. "True. It must be a sad life you lead, then, to not believe that love at first sight may exist." Your hand tightens on my waist, and you huff at me. Your breath washes over me, addictive and warm, and I feel myself start to blush. "And you do?" You lean closer to me, and I shrug slightly. "How do you prove that love at a single glance exists? Love of an image may be real, sure, but of a person's entire being?" You nod slowly, twirling me in sync with other dancers. 

"I must say, my lady, this is one of the most invigorating conversations I've had in a while." I smile up at you, leaning slightly closer. "And the same goes for me. A pity that we may never share time together again." You frown at that. "Not if I can do anything about it." I raise an eyebrow at you, hidden partially by my mask. "Oh? You mean to stay with me at midnight?" You lean closer, our noses barely touching, your breath meeting mine. "Yes. I do." You say simply, making me turn scarlet, not even asking for another dance. We continue until someone taps on your shoulder. "May I cut in?" You hum and shake your head. "No." Both I and the green masked man look at you in shock, and you continue to move with me. I quickly realize you're moving me away from the other man, and I look at you with disapproval. "That was quite rude, you know." You smile at me. 

"I'm aware."  
"You could be reprimanded."  
"I know."  
"I assume you don't care?"  
"I do not care in the slightest, my lady."  
"You are taking all my time- I could be offended."  
"I am a selfish man. And if you were offended, you wouldn't be here still." 

I laugh, grinning at you. "You have a comeback for everything I could possibly say, don't you?" You grin back. "Do you doubt me, my lady?" The song ends, and you escort me off the floor for a break I didn't realize I needed. "The next song. After that, it will be midnight." You remark, and I look at the clock, nodding as if to confirm. "And you still do plan to stay with me?" I ask, hope filling my voice, almost fearful that you've changed your mind. You smile as you hand me a glass of water. "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else." I smile at you, taking the glass and sipping politely. 

We watch the dancers on the floor continue, occasionally glancing at each other, occasionally at the clock, and before we know it, we're back on the floor. Instead of your shoulder, I place my hand on your chest, and you place yours on my back, intertwining our fingers. "So, say I wished to court you," You begin, smirking down at me as I flush scarlet. "Mhm," I hum, playing along. "What would make you choose me?" I pretend to think, even though we both know I have an answer. "Flowers. Every day. Especially if they have a hidden meaning with their message." You nod, pulling me closer. Noses brushing against each other, breath mixing in between us. "And spend time with me. As much as possible." You hum, nodding again. Resting your forehead on mine. "And-" I take a breath. "And at least one kiss a day." You smile. "Is that all, my lady? Such a short list of requests-" "Demands." You raise an eyebrow, smiling at me with amusement. 

"Of course, pardon me, my lady. Are these all of your demands?" I pretend to think. "Hm. No." You squeeze my hand. "And what else is there?" "You explain to my mother that you would like to court me." "Of course." "That'd have to be done first. If you do decide that you wish to court me." I fumble with my words, biting my lip. You nod slowly. "Of course, of course. So. Where is your mother?" I blush again and shake my head. "I'm not entirely sure." You shrug. "Oh well. I can find her later, surely." I nod sagely as the music dies down. It's 30 seconds to midnight. "May I?" I toy with the string of your mask, the one barrier keeping me from seeing you completely. Your fingers are at my hair, and you nod. "Please do." Before I move to untie your mask, I press my lips to yours, and while we're touching, I quickly pull the string, feeling my mask come loose.

We pull away, pulling the masks off our eyes, going in for another kiss. "It'd be dangerous for you to leave this late. Stay the night?" You ask against my lips, and I smile. "Of course, my king. I must of course ask that my mother stays as well, as we did arrive together." You pull me to your side, walking me to the staircase as other women call for your attention. I find myself preening in the fact that only I have your attention, that it's only me, and I squeeze your arm slightly. "I doubt I'll be seeing much of home after this if you're truly as selfish as I think you are, my king." You chuckle, pulling me closer. "I'd be surprised if you go home at all after tonight." As we reach the top of the stairs, I let my head hit your shoulder. "Tired, my lady?" I hum. "Yes, yes I am, my king." You pull me closer, and before I know it, you've removed the top few layers of my gown. "Your highness, what-" You lift me into your arms, hushing me with a kiss. "You're tired. Let me take care of you, my lady." I hum, wrapping my arms around your neck. "Okay." I close my eyes, feeling the exhaustion built up over the evening starting to catch up to me. 

"Hey, my king?" You kiss my forehead, a servant opening up several doors for you. "Yes, my princess?" I yawn, pressing my lips to your neck. "I think I found love at first sight." I feel you smile, and your chuckle into my hair. "I think I have too." The world begins to go dark, and I snuggle against you for my last conscious act of the night.


End file.
